Quality Time
by Hugsiez
Summary: When Phoebe goes out for the afternoon, Joey and Philip spend some father-son bonding. Please R&R! ^_^


A.N- ^_^ Hey, guys! This is just a little small story, nothing big, but I hope you like it. It's a small 'continuation' of "When the World Stops Turning" that I wrote before so, for those that didn't read it, Phoebe and Joey got married and they had a little boy that, even if it isn't his, Joey sees him as his own son. ^_^;;  
  
All usual disclaimers apply  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Joey? Joey!"  
  
"Yeah?" Joey peeked his head out of the small fort that he was building for Philip. It was one of those plastic ones that have a small slide, and he was setting it up for him there in the living room since, so far, they still lived in the apartment. What had once been Chandler's room was now Philip's, and Joey and Phoebe stayed in Joey's room. They had re-decorated the whole place; so it would have an atmosphere created by both of them. Even if it wasn't always clean like Monica's or had 'artifacts' like Ross', they were happy with the occasional toys on the floor, and even the fort out there in the living room.  
  
When Phoebe saw her husband inside the fort, she laughed at him and leaned down. Framing his face in her hands, she kissed his lips before smiling at him. "What are you doing in there. . .?"  
  
Joey grinned and stood. "Finishing this. Where's Philip?"  
  
"He's still taking his nap. Listen, I have to get going to Susie's baby shower, will you be ok with Philip alone. . .?"  
  
Chuckling, Joey got out of the fort. "Of course, Pheebs."  
  
"And if you need help with anything?"  
  
"I'll. . .call Chandler."  
  
Phoebe smiled at him and, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "No, honey, just call me if you need anything ok? Chandler and Monica are at Chandler's mom's house with the twins and Ross and Rachel are with his parents for the weekend at that beach house. You'll be-"  
  
Smiling, Joey kissed her lips to stop her. "I'll be fine. Now you go have fun." Grinning, Joey kissed her and brought her close to him.  
  
As he did that, Phoebe could feel as if she were melting in his arms. Each time that he'd kiss her, it'd feel as if something inside of her fluttered so much that it made her knees go weak. He really did give the best kisses. When they pulled back, Phoebe moaned to complain and said, "Now I don't want to go, Joey. . ."  
  
At that, Joey laughed and kissed her cheek. "You have to go, babe, it's your friend. Besides, you bought her the present already and told her you're going."  
  
Sighing, Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. But I could call her to tell her no and I'd keep the present." Grinning, she put her hands on his chest. "You never know when I'll need baby clothes again." When Joey's eyes widened, Phoebe laughed lightly and kissed him. "Don't worry, baby, not yet."  
  
Even if it had been a joke, Joey's hopes had gone way up. He really wanted another baby, but now he wanted it to be a girl so that they could have one of each. He smiled still, though, and kissed her. "Go on, babe, or you'll be late. I love you."  
  
"Mmm, Joey, I love you too." Smiling, she kissed him again and, after lingering for a while, she sighed and left.  
  
When she left, Joey went to Philip's room and peeked his head inside. His room was decorated with trains and airplanes, because Philip hadn't wanted teddy bears with blue bows anymore. And, of course, he got to choose. He had a lot of toys, from both them and his uncles and aunts. When he saw the four-year-old on his bed, starting to wake up, Joey went over to his bed and sat next to him. Smiling, he fixed his hair, which was starting to turn a very dark brown, and kissed his forehead gently. At that, Philip's eyes opened and a sleepy grin appeared on his face. "Hey, buddy. . . Did you have a good nap?"  
  
Philip grinned and nodded. "Yeah, Daddy." Sighing, he rubbed his eyes. "I'm sleepy still. . ."  
  
"Yeah?" Smiling, he layed down next to him and hugged him. Grinning, Philip giggled and pinched his cheeks. Joey laughed. "You want to go play?"  
  
Giggling, Philip sat up quickly. "Yeah! Let's play hide-and-seek." Without waiting for a response, Philip jumped out of bed and ran out; not bothering to put on any socks or shoes. As he ran and started to hide, he called out, "Daddy, you count!"  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Chuckling, Joey started to count before going after him. When he walked out of the room, the whole apartment was silent and looked exactly like how he had left it before going into Philip's room. He started looking behind the couch, in the bathroom, in his own room, but nothing. He was about to give up when the duck started quacking. "What, boy, you've seen Philip?" When the duck started heading outside, it was until then that he noticed that the door was open. Had it been open? Phoebe had closed the door behind her when she left.  
  
It had been closed.  
  
At the realization of that, Joey felt something inside of him drop to the floor before his stomach started clenching; hoping that Philip hadn't gone out. He had never gone out on his own; he was too little to. Hurrying, he started heading towards the door, but a small giggle stopped him before he walked outside. That had been Philip. Smiling in relief, Joey started to go back inside before looking towards the foosball table and, as he did so, he saw how the duck went under the table, quacked, and another hushed giggle was heard. Grinning, Joey tip-toed closer to the table. "Where could Philip be.? Could he be. . .here?" At that, he peeked under the sink. "Nope. . . Could he be. . .here?" And, at that, he looked over the counter. "Hmm. Philip's not here. . .! I wonder where Philip could be. . ." Another giggle was heard, making Joey try hard to not chuckle. Grinning, he started to tip- toe towards the foosball table again. "Could Philip be. . .*here*?" Without waiting, Joey looked under the table and, when he saw Philip sitting on the floor and grinning, he laughed. "Aha! Here's Philip!"  
  
When he had looked under the table and found him, Philip laughed before extending his arms towards him. "You found me, Daddy!"  
  
Still grinning, Joey picked up his son from under the foosball table and kissed his forehead as he held him in his arms. "I sure did, buddy! That's because your father is the king of hide-and-seek. What do you want to do now? You want to eat some cookies?"  
  
"But you ate the last of the cookies yesterday, Daddy. . ."  
  
"Oh, yeah, huh? Well. . . How about you and I make some?"  
  
Philip's eyes widened as well as his grin. "Really? Yay!"  
  
Chuckling, they started to go into the kitchen. "Yeah, buddy. Besides, how hard can it be?"  
  
.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.  
  
"After we put in the eggs, then what, Daddy?"  
  
Philip was sitting on the counter, mixing together the ingredients. His jean overalls were covered with flour, but Daddy's shirt was too, so he didn't mind it one bit. Joey smiled at his son and stared at the recipe, not yet noticing that the whole kitchen was messy. "Well, we put in everything that we had to, but. . ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Hmm. . . I don't think we put everything we needed to." Joey thought for a while, helping Philip stir the ingredients and, after a while, his eyes widened and he jumped up when he had the answer that he needed. "I know!" Going to the fridge, he grinned and took out a jar. "Jam!"  
  
Laughing, Philip turned to him and grinned. "Ok! Oh! And peanut butter, Daddy?"  
  
Joey grinned proudly at him. "That's my boy! Of course we need peanut butter. And now, we have it all to make cookies." After putting the cookies on the cookie sheet, Joey put it in the oven and smiled at Philip, who was grinning as the duck and the chick were chasing each other playfully. Picking him up, Joey kissed his forehead before putting him down and smiled at him. "So what do you want to do now?"  
  
Philip grinned up at him and touched his knee before starting to run away from him. "Bet you can't catch me!"  
  
.:.*.:.*.:.*.:.  
  
The baby shower that Phoebe had gone to had been fun, but she still missed being with Philip and Joey. He hadn't called her at any time to ask for questions on how to do something or with an emergency, so that had calmed her down a bit. At least nothing big had happened. Taking out her keys, she opened the door before walking in the apartment. The kitchen was now clean, but in the living room there was a big tent set up with a blue sheet and the barcalounger in the middle of the tent. The whole apartment was silent, and just as she was about to go to the tent to see if they were really in there, she saw the cookies and smiled. At least they had had fun. Getting under the tent, she saw them sitting on the barcalounger, and the TV on while The Tigger Movie played.  
  
Grinning, she kneeled down next to them; watching them. Joey was sitting back against the chair while Philip was sitting on his lap; leaning against him. Joey had given him a bath, so Philip was wearing his pajamas, and with an arm wrapped around his father's chest. Joey's arms were also around Philip protectively, looking as if he was cradling him in his arms. Smiling, Phoebe kissed Philip's forehead before kissing Joey's lips lightly.  
  
At that, Joey kissed her back unconsciously and opened his eyes. When he saw her in front of him, he smiled at her and whispered, "Hi. . . When did you get back?"  
  
Phoebe smiled at him and whispered back, "Just now. Did you two have fun?"  
  
Grinning, he nodded. "Yeah, we had a blast."  
  
Phoebe smiled, fixing Philip's hair gently. "He looks exhausted. . ."  
  
"Yeah, we played a lot. I love this little guy."  
  
Phoebe smiled and kissed Joey's lips. "You're a great father, you know that?"  
  
Joey smiled and kissed her lightly. "I love you."  
  
Grinning, Phoebe kissed him again. "I love you, too." 


End file.
